Toa/G1
Drużyna Lesovikka/Pierwsza Drużyna Toa *'Lesovikk' - Toa Powietrza z Pierwszej Drużyny Toa.Kiedy trafili do Dołu, walczyli z Zyglakami. Lesovikk zawahał się o jedną, fatalną sekundę za długo i w rezultacie jego drużyna została zabita. *'Pierwsza Toa' - Powstała w Artakhce Drużyna Dume'a *'Dume' toa ognia był przywódcą tej drużyny toa.Obecnie jest turagom *'Savage' - (jeszcze nie DH) toa ziemi.Savage (Dziki) był kiedyś Toa, ale został złapany i zatruty przez Visoraki, zmieniając się w Toa Hordika. Jego towarzysze nie poznali go i zaatakowali, myśląc, że to wrogi potwór. To zakończyło całkowicie transformację - poważnie poranił swych przyjaciół. DH odnaleźli i wcielili go w swoje szeregi. TSO przekonał go, że to przez Toa stał się potworem, więc teraz może się na nich zemścić.Obecnie pracuje dla TSO *'Spinner' - (jszcze nie DH) toa powietrza(zwano go Toa Wiatru), którego drużyna nieustannie brała się za łby. W walce z pewnym Rahkshi-mutantem został wrzucony do niemal bezdennego dołu; choć mogła to być sprawka Rahkshi, Spinner obwinił swoich przyjaciół.Obecniue pracuje dla TSO *'Toa ziemi', który został połączony razem a toa ognia włócznią fuzji w Mrocznego Łowcę Prototype *'Toa ognia', który został połączony razem z toa ziemi włucznią fuzji w Mrocznego Łowcę Prototype Drużyna Jovana *'Jovan' - Toa Magnetyzmu. Jovan był przywódcą drużyny Toa, która zdobyła Maskę Życia. Potem stał się Turaga. Zginął podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, który oderwał Voya Nui od Wielkiego Kontynentu. Posiadał Kanohi Kadin. 1000 lat później na wyspie Voya-Nui pojawili się Toa Inika: Jaller, Kongu, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro i Nuparu. *Toa który wyniósł z Ignikę z Komnaty (Maska pochłonęła jego moc - zginął) Drużyna Lhikana *'Lhikan' - Lhikan jest Toa Ognia, i przez długi czas jedynym strażnikiem Metru-Nui. Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Przybył na Metru-Nui w drużynie innych Toa. Przez wieki jego przyjaciele gineli w walkach lub wyruszali na misje z których nie wrócili. Chociaż życie na Metru-Nui jest szczęśliwe przez większość czasu, Lhikan jest uwielbiany przez Matoran. Wiele jego pomników ozdabia miasto, w tym olbrzymi pomnik w Koloseum. Teraz Lhikan i wszyscy Toa z jego drużyny zginęli, jednak Turaga nadal opowiadają ich legendę. *'Nidhiki' - Toa powietrza z drużyny Lhikana, który przeszedł na ciemną stronę i stał się Mrocznym Łowcą. Jako Toa nosił wielką maskę ciszy, która dawała mu częściową niewidzialność, oraz możliwość poruszania się w całkowitej ciszy. *'Tuyet' - Toa wody z drużyny Lhikana, która odnalazła Kamień Nui - potężny obiekt mogący wyssać moc każdego Toa w promieniu 3000 Kio. Chcieli go zdobyć Mroczni Łowcy.Lhikan i Nidhiki pokonali mrocznych łowców, a Tuyet nie wiedziała, że Lhikan i Nidhiki to zrobili, więc utrzymywała odliczanie. Została pokonana przez nich i wtrącona do koloseum, lecz jakaś istota porwała ją i wtrąciła do dołu. *Toa z Kanohi Kakama - TSO znalazł ją przy jednej z bram Metru Nui Toa Hagah Toa Hagah służyły Bractwu Makuty, kiedy była to organizacja ochraniająca Matoran. Kiedy odkryły, że Bractwo się skorumpowało podniosły rebelię. Zostały schwytane i zmienione przez Roodaka wbestie o twarzach Rahkshi nazwanych "Rahaga". *'Norik' -Toa Norik podejmuje się walki z Roodaką wyposażony we włócznię,która wyzwala lawę i miotacz sieci Rhotuka. *'Iruini' -Toa Iruini używa swojej włóczni która wywołuje trąby powietrzne aby ocalić swoich przyjaciół przed Visorakami. *'Gaaki' - *'Kualus' - *'Bomonga' - *'Pouks' - Toa Metru thumb|200px|right|Toa Metru - od lewej: Toa Whenua,Toa Nokama, Toa Vakama, Toa Nuju i Toa Onewa. Nad nimi Toa Matau. *'Toa Vakama' - Toa ognia, Vakama, ciągle jeszcze uczy się ufać swojemu instynktowi i dziwnym wizjom dotyczącym przyszłości, które często go nawiedzają. Nosi Wielką Maskę Niewidzialności i miotacz dysków Kanoka. *'Toa Matau' - Toa powietrza, Matau, jest odważny i psotny, uwielbia dowcipy i figle. Nosi Wielką Maskę Iluzji i podwójne aeroostrza, które działają również jako wirniki przenoszące go w powietrzu. *'Toa Nokama' - Toa wody, Nokama, jest pewna siebie i rozważna, ale mogłaby być lepszym słuchaczem. Nosi Wielką Maskę Tłumaczenia i dwa hydroostrza. *'Toa Nuju' - Toa lodu, Nuju, wciąż myśli o przyszłości i ma skłonność do zbytniej gadatliwości lub odwrotnie - uciążliwego milczenia. Nosi Wielką Maskę Telekinezy i dwa kryształowe czekany, które służą mu do wspinaczki. *'Toa Whenua' - Toa ziemi, Whenua, jest uczciwy, sprawiedliwy i żywi wielki szacunek dla historii Metru Nui. Nosi Wielką Maskę Noktowidza i dwa potężne wiertła, które potrafią wywołać trzęsienie ziemi. *'Toa Onewa' - Toa skał, Onewa, jest silny, być może odrobinę zbyt pewny siebie, ale niestety nie ma dużego poczucia humoru. Nosi Wielką Maskę Kontroli Umysłu i protokarabinki, które potrafią działać jak młoty lub bosaki. Ciekawostka: Makuta dowiedział się od Zakonu Mata-Nui, że nowymi Toa mają być Matoranie Nuhrii, Tehutti, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou i Ehrye. Aby pokrzyżować te plany, powiedział Lhikanowi, że Toa mają zostać Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju i Onewa. Dlatego Toa Lhikan wybrał ich na Toa i przekazał Kamienie Toa. Wówczas wyszedł na jaw podstęp: Toa Lhikan wypełnił misję prawidłowo, ponieważ Zakon okłamał Makutę. Ten okłamał Lhikana, co w konsekwencji okazał się prawdą. zakon przewidział jego pomyłkę. Toa Hordika Toa Metru zostają częściowo zmutowani do pół-bestii nazwanych Toa Hordika. thumb|200px|right|Toa Hordika *'Vakama Hordika' -Pozbawiony swojej maski i podstawowych mocy,Toa Vakama Hordika wyrusza na najmroczniejszą i najniebezpieczniejszą wyprawę swojego życia.Teraz może polegać jedynie na swojej płonącej sieci. *'Matau Hordika' - Toa Matau Hordika nie może znieść życia jako pół-Toa, pół-Bestia. Musi nauczyć się, że to, co kryje się w sercu, jest ważniejsze od wyglądu zewnętrznego. *'Nokama Hordika' - Po przemianie Toa Nokama Hordika odkrywa całkiem nowe możliwości. Nie jest pewna czy kiedykolwiek chciałaby stać się na powrót zwykłą Toa Metru. *'Nuju Hordika' - Gdy część jego natury właściwa dla Rahi dochodzi do głosu, Nuju odkrywa, że potrafi porozumiewać się z latającymi stworzeniami. *'Whenua Hordika' - Toa Whenua Hordika musi dokonać wyboru! Czy pomóc innym Toa, czy ratować pozostałości Archiwum przed Visorakami. *'Onewa Hordika' - Za chwilę odkryje, że niezależnie od siły, jaką daje mu nowa postać, w ciemnościach, które spowiły Metru Nui, kryją się istoty o wiele silniejsze od niego. Toa Mata thumb|right|Od lewej: Onua, Lewa, Pohatu, Tahu, Kopaka i Gali *'Tahu' - Toa ognia i władca płomieni. Całymi dniami serfuje po lawie w wulkanie Mangai. Ma częściową odporność na gorąco. Jest przywódcą Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Hau, Tahu może obronić się przed każdym atakiem oprócz zasadzki. *'Lewa' - Toa powietrza i władca wiatru. Jest najbardziej zrelaksowanym i wypełnionym energią Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Miru, Lewa może lewitować. *'Gali' - Toa wody i władczyni jezior. Jest zwinna i mądra. Jedyna kobieta wśród Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Kaukau, Gali może oddychać pod wodą. *'Kopaka' - Toa Lodu i władca śniegu. Jest samotnikiem. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Akaku, Kopaka może widzieć przez ściany *'Onua' - Toa ziemi i władca kopalń. Jest najmądrzejszym Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Pakari, Onua jest najsilniejszym Toa. *'Pohatu' - Toa kamienia i władca skał. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Kakama, Pohatu jest najszybszym Toa. Toa Nuva thumb|200px|right|Toa Nuva *'Tahu Nuva' - Ze wszystkich Toa Nuva, Tahu Nuva najbardziej potrzebuje swej nowej mocy. Teraz czuje się pewny, że może ochronić Ta-Koro od wszelkiego zła. Gdy pojawia się niebezpieczeństwo, jego magmowe miecze łączą się szybko by stworzyć tarczę. Dzięki niej Tahu Nuva przemieszcza się szybko nad magmowymi potokami. Wyposażony jest w maskę Hau Nuva, której używa by chronić Matoran przed złem. *'Lewa Nuva' - Lewa nuwa, władca powietrza wzmocnił swą siłę w walce przeciwko rojom bohrok. Jego nową potężną katanę można przyczepić do ciała tak, by mógł swobodnie szybować w powietrzu. Wyposażony w siłę maski Miru Nuva potrafilatać wysoko nad wyspą i czuwać nad jej bezpieczeństwem. *'Gali Nuva' - Wodne topory Gali Nuva mogą być przymocowane do jej stóp i służyć jako płetwy do nurkowania. Dzięki temu jest najszybszą i najsilniejszą istotą w podwodnym świecie! Siła którą posiada będzie niezbędna w walce z ciemnością, która pokryje wkrótce Ga-Koro. Jej maska Kaukau Nuva to moc oceanów i dróg wodnych na wyspie. Umożliwia jej przemieszczanie się po dnie morza bez żadnego wysiłku. *'Kopaka Nuva' - Jego nowa siła sprawia, że Kopaka Nuva jest bardziej chłodny i nieprzystępny niż góra, na której żyje. Dzieląc na pół lodowate ostrze, w które jest wyposażony można uzyskać łyżwy mocy, które ułatwiają przeprawę przez lód i śnieg. Wyposażony jest w maskę Akaku Nuva. Dzięki jej mocy może, ze szczytu góry Ihu obserwować całą krainę Ko-Wahi. *'Onua Nuva' - Niedługo wyspa Mata-Nui będzie potrzebowała mądrości i siły Onua Nuva bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Potrafi on dotrzeć do każdeko miejsca na wyspie. Dzięki swej unikalnej mocy Onua Nuva porusza się z niezwykłą prędkością, może również kopać nowe tunele pod powierzchnią wyspy. Onua Nuva wyposażony jest w maskę Pakari Nuva, która błyskawicznie może zwiększyć jego moc. *'Pohatu Nuva' - Jest wyposażony w pazury, dzięki którym łatwiej wspina się na szczyty gór. Gdy pazury zostaną połączone, tworzą legendarną Kodan. Dzięki wielkiej masce prędkości - Kakama Nuva Pohatu nuva może pomóc w odbudowie zniszczeń dokonanych w Po-Wahi przez szalejące roje Bohrok. Toa Inika Są to Toa chroniący Voya Nui. Powstali z Matoran znanych nam wcześniej i zasłużonych. Oto ich opisy: thumb|300px|right|Toa Inika *'Jaller' - Jaller jest wspaniałym i nieustraszonym lawa-serferem. Jest przywódcą w wyprawie przez niebezpieczne tunele lawy do wnętrza Góry Valmai. Przez ostrze jego Miecza Płomieni płynie czysta energia. *'Kongu' - Kongu jest najszybszym z sześciu Toa. Broni swoich przyjaciół przed zaskakującymi atakami z powietrza. Jego Laserowa Kusza strzela strzałami stworzonymi z czystej energii. Jego maska to Kaohi Suletu - wielka maska Telepatii. *'Hahli' - Magiczna maska rozpoznania i niezwykły szósty zmysł Hahli tworzą ją nieodzowną w poszukiwaniach Maski Życia. Jej Hydro Harpun może przebić się przez najtwardszą zbroję z Protodermis. *'Matoro' - Matoro potrafi opuścić swoje ciało i stać się niewidzialnym. Został wysłany, by zbadać odległe części wyspy. Dzięki swojemu Laserowo-Lodowemu Mieczowi ma wszystko i wszystkich pod kontrolą. Jego maska to Maska Projekcji Astralnej- dzięki której może opuszczać własne ciało zakrywając je lodem. *'Nuparu' - Nuparu wygrywa każdą walkę dzięki swojemu potężnemu ciału. Jego laserowe wiertło, gigantyczne pazury i ostre rogi tworzą go straszliwym przeciwnikiem. Jednka nadal nie stracił swojego zapału do majsterkowania. *'Hewkii' - Dzięki wibrującemu ostrzu, topór Hewkii'ego może ciąć nawet granit jak masło, a jego łańcuch jest idealny do wspinaczki. Jego maska wpływa na ciała stałe. Toa Mahri Są to Toa Inika, którzy przez wielki rozbłyski maski życia zamienili się w nową formę, którymi teraz są. thumb|300px|right|toa Mahri *'Jaller' - Toa Jaller wnosi nowe znaczenie słowa "ogień" ze swym Cordakiem na krabie. Gdy staje do walki, on i krab mogą atakować z dwóch stron w śmiercionośnej kombinacji.Jest przywódcą drużyny toa Mahri, stara się poprowadzić swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa; lecz niestety z powodu Matoro, który zaczął działać z tajemniczym osobnikiem oraz Hahli, która stała się bardzo niezależna, utrzymanie jedności w drużynie jest bardzo trudne. *'Kongu' - Kongu jest gotów do podwodnej walki uzbrojony w dwa Cordaki i swoje masywne ciało. Wejdź mu w drogę, a poznasz znaczenie słów "krzyżowy ogień"! *'Hahli' - *'Matoro' - *'Nuparu' - Z mroku nadpływa Nuparu, aby rzucić wyzwanie złowieszczym Barraki! Jego aqua-ostrza tworzą pędzącą przez wodę falę uderzeniową, gdy jego tarcza go chroni. Odpal Cordak Blaster by odpędzić najgorszych wrogów. *'Hewkii' - Uzbrojony w swój wodny topór wojenny i Cordak blaster, Toa Hewkii wyzywa najokropniejsze morskie stworzenia do walki o wolność Mahri Nui. Jego łańcuch może atakować elektrycznością wystarczająco silną, aby sparaliżować rekina Takea. Toa Phantoka (2008) *'Toa Ignika' Dobrzy Toa *'Kopaka' ? *'Lewa' ? *'Pohatu' ? Matoranie *'Solek' *'Tanma' *'Photok' Źli Toa *'Vamprah' *'Antroz' *'Chirox' Matoranie *'Gavla' *'Radiak' *'Kirop' Toa Voya *'Krakua' - Toa dźwięku z przyszłości. Jego miecz może wytworzyć silne wibracje niszczące nawet góry. Nosi Wielką Maskę Telepatii Suletu, co daje mu zdolność czytania w myślach. Krakua w wizji powierzył Vakamie wiadomość, że będzie musiał wysłać sześciu oddanych Matoran w najciemniejsze miejsce, jakie mogą sobie wyobrazić, że będą musieli zmierzyć sie ze światłem, przekroczyć ogień, stanąć oko w oko ze złem, a jeśli im się uda, to będą mogli powrócić. Kategoria:Toa Inni Toa *Takanuva - Toa światła. Najpotężniejszy z Toa. Jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonać Makutę i przywrócić światło. Jego maska to Kanohi Avokhii - Maska Światła. *Toa Plazmy - Ten Toa wystąpił w " Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom". Wyspa, gdzie Toa Plazmy mieszkał znajdowała się na południe od Voya nui. Zaktan zabił Toa i wrócił samotnie. Wszystko co zostało z Toa Plazmy to była maska z jedną połową zeżartą i kałuże jakiejś substancji. "Tą noc pamiętał bardzo długo, wyspa daleko na południe i Toa Plazmy, który nie błagał zbyt głośno o życie albo nie udzielił wystarczającej informacji. Zaktan pociągnął Toa. Mniej więcej 2 minuty później, lider Piraka wrócił samotnie. Kiedy Avak poszedł, sprawdzić co się stało, wszystko co zostało z Toa to był kawałek zbroi, maska, która wyglądała na pół pożartą i kałuże czegoś czego Avak wolał nie zidentyfikować." — Wspomnienie Avaka *Toa Grawitacji: Został zabity przez Lariskę, która trenowała na lewitujących dyskach Toa Dźwięku (nie był przygotowany do walki z kimś z doświadczeniem w boju w zerowej grawitacji). *Drugi Toa Dźwięku - Toa Dźwięku który został zabity przez Piraka, gdy "sprzeciwił się" rozkazom Piraka na ich ostatniej misji (przypuszczalnie zanim odeszli). Krótko został wspomniany przez Hakann'a i Avak'a,... Nazwali go 'Toa Ciszy...Martwej Ciszy.' Tym Toa Dźwięku nie był Toa Krakua. *Toa Zieleni - Innymi słowy Toa Roślinności. Nie wiadomo o tym Toa nic oprócz tego że pojawił się w BL4: Legacy of Evil. W BL4 Toa Zieleni jest mężczyzną, lecz Greg F. uważa że Toa tego żywiołu równie dobrze mógłby być kobietą. Był strażnikiem w fortecy Toa podczas wielkiej wojny Toa/DH. Posiadał Niebiesko-Zieloną zbroję. Razem z dziesiątkami innych Toa zginął gdy Frostellusy zaatakowały fortecę. Być może przeżyłby tak jak Lhikan który w tym czasie był w fortecy, lecz przedtem Hakann i Vezok go ogłuszyli. *Toa Lhikan dowodził niegdyś drużyną 11 Toa (znajdowało się w niej 4 Toa Lodu, Tuyet, Jeden Toa z Kanohi Kakamą i Nidhiki), której zadaniem było pokonanie Smoka Kanohi. W trakcie wojny między Toa a Mrocznymi Łowcami, 300 Toa zebrało się, aby obronić Metru-Nui. Wielu zginęło w trakcie walk. Ci, którym udało się przeżyć, byli wysyłani kolejno przez Makutę pod postacią Turagi Dume na misje pojedyńczo lub w małych grupkach. Żaden z nich nie powrócił. W końcu ostał się tylko Lhikan. *Toa z wojny Toa/Dark Hunter - wiadomo tyle że było ich 300. *Toa którzy stali się Mrocznymi Łowcami - wiadomo o trzech (nie licząc Nidhikiego) Toa którzy stali się Mrocznymi Łowcami. **Toa Wiatru - jego historia była podobna do historii Nidhikiego. Teraz jest Mrocznym Łowcą o imieniu Spinner. **Toa Ziemi i Toa Ognia - Zostali przypadkowo połączeni przez pewnego Mrocznego Łowcę, jako test nowej broni. Z tego powodu stali się istotą o imieniu Prototype. **Nieznany Toa (przypuszczalnie Toa Ziemi) - Został złapany przez Visoraki i zmieniony w Hordika. Jego drużyna zaatakowała go gdyż myślała że jest potworem. To dokończyło jego transformacji. Teraz jest znany jako Mroczny Łowca Savage. Obecnie zahibernowany(przez TSO), ponieważ zadarza mu sie oszaleć. *Wiadomo że najwyższa liczba Toa w całej historii wynosiła ok. 300 Toa. Dziś żyje tylko 39 na całym świecie, wliczając przemienionych żyjących. Zobacz *Broń Toa